Gas turbine engines with heat exchange recuperators are well known in the prior art. A recuperator is a heat exchanger which utilizes hot exhaust gases from the engine to heat the compressed air input from the compressor, prior to injection of the compressed air into the combustion chamber. Preheating the compressed air improves fuel efficiency of the engine in a number of ways. Some of the heat from the turbine exhaust gases is transferred to the compressed air for combustion, which affects the temperature and velocity of the gases flowing from the discharge nozzle. A turbo jet engine equipped with a recuperator is thus adapted to combine improved efficiency with lowered jet velocity. A reduction in jet velocity can be expected to be accompanied by a corresponding reduction in propulsive thrust. Therefore, efforts have been made to improve turbine engine heat recuperator systems to meet different requirements in thermal efficiency and low pressure loss of exhaust gases during engine operation.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved turbine engine heat recuperator system of a gas turbine engine.